A Love Against All Odds
by AngelWing1
Summary: Chapter 1 : Love's Warm Embrace - chapter format of 'True Love In Gaea'.Enjoy minna-san!
1. Default Chapter Title

~~~~ Escaflowne : A Love Against All Odds ~~~~  
~~ Chapter 1 : Love's Warm Embrace ~~   
  
By : Angel_Wing  
  
  
It's late morning in Fanelia,all's quiet and peaceful at the moment.  
Two teenagers sit in the warm sun together,Hitomi Kanzaki and Van Fanel,the future king  
of Fanelia.  
  
Hitomi looks at Van,that is deep in thought,the perfect time for her  
to admire his features.  
'He looks so handsome sitting there ... 'She thinks as she looks at him.  
Thoughts of wondering what his hair would feel like under her touch,and what it would  
be like to kiss him,go through her mind.  
  
'I wish I could tell him how I feel,just looking at him makes my heart run a marathon.'  
Hitomi thinks,'And to tell him how I really feel.'  
  
Van knows she's looking at him,he can see her out of the corner of his eye.  
'If only she knew what she does to me,affecting my heart so deeply,'He thinks and turns  
his gaze to hers,and she looks away quickly,making him smile.  
'Must have caught her.'  
  
A soft breeze flows through her short,blonde hair,the sunlight seems to meld into her hair,  
making it look like pure gold.  
Van's heartbeat speeds up as he looks at her face.  
'She is perfect ... almost princess like ... no,she IS a princess,the princess that has captured  
my heart.'He thinks as she turns to face him,their faces mere meters apart.  
  
Her eyes burn into his,his eyes are so deep to her,that it's almost like seeing his soul in them.  
A blush colors her cheeks softly as she looks into his eyes,nearly getting lost within their depths.  
"Um,Van ... is there something on my face?"Hitomi asks,her blushing gets deeper as  
one of his hand reaches out to caress her cheek softly.  
  
"No,your face is perfect,Hitomi."Van says in a soft whisper,his hand slips to her chin,  
gently holding their gaze together,her eyes widen.  
He gently takes her hand in his free one,and places it over his heart,that beats strongly,just  
for her.  
"Feel that,Hitomi?My heart's beating just for you,for you have captured it with your gentle  
grace a beauty."  
  
Hitomi looks into his eyes,and lifts her other hand to gently caress his face,his eyes  
close,enjoying her soft touch.  
"Van ... I ... I feel the same way."She admits to him,his eyes open to see her smiling softly.  
She takes his hand from her chin,and places it over her heart,that is beating softly.  
"My heart beats only for you ... Van Fanel ..."  
  
'Oh,Kami-sama ...,I can't beleive I told him how I feel,and he feels the same way!'  
Hitomi's mind races and her heart soars at being freed from all the hidden emotion she kept  
within it.  
Van looks at her with a warm gaze,his eyes shine with a love that's only imaginable.  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki ... I love you with all I have,this kingdom is small compaired to how much I love  
you." He says with a wavering voice.  
She places her finger over his mouth softly,silently telling him it's alright.  
  
Both blushing softly,they close the small gap between them,and kiss gently.  
Van's eyes close slowly,the feel of this sends his feelings for her even higher,his arms go  
around her on instinct,holding her close.  
Nothing could tear him away from her right now,it's perfect to him.  
  
Hitomi holds him tightly,amazed at how the feel of his lips against hers feels.  
They continue to kiss a moment,gently yet deeply.  
After a moment,they break away to catch their breaths.  
Her eyes shine,looking into his as his hand strokes her hair softly.  
"I love you,Van.Always."  
  
Van smiles at the girl that has taken his heart,and has shown him what true love really is.  
"I love you,Hitomi.This is sudden,but will you marry me,and become my Queen?"  
She looks at him with wide,yet tender eyes.  
"I was wondering when you'd ask,"She giggles.  
"Yes,I will marry you."  
  
At her answer,he lets out a shout of joy,his head flings back in pure bliss,then kisses her again.  
"Oh Hitomi,you'll be the happiest bride ever,I swear it!"  
  
Hitomi's eyes shine with tears of love for him,her life is here,with him.  
True love is truely real,and he has shown her it's everlasting joy.  
They kiss once more,the warm sun casts a glow upon them,and Van's wings expand,  
wraping around them,enclosing them in a warm,love filled embrace.  
  
  
  
Note from Angel_Wing;  
~Hi there!This is a chapter format of 'True Love In Gaea' that you guys  
seem to like.  
Read it first if you want,or after this for POV's of Hitomi and Van.  
Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it for you!  
Chapter 2 will be up soon!  
Ja!  
  
*~Angel_Wing  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

~~~~ Escaflowne : A Love Against All Odds ~~~~  
~~ Chapter 2 : Ai Wa Ryuusei ~~  
(Love Is A Shooting Star)   
By : Angel_Wing  
  
  
Later in the day,Van and Hitomi are happily chasing after each other,a small gold ring  
with a diamond rests on Hitomi's finger;her engagement ring from Van.  
"Bet you can't catch me!"She taunts playfully,and runs off.  
"Oh yeah,Miss Kanzaki?"Van says and runs after her,laughing the whole time.  
  
Her ring glitters as she runs,laughing as well,playfully keeping away from Van.  
Van smirks playfully and makes his wings come out,and he glides up to her,and picks her  
up into his arms,making her cry out slightly.  
  
Hitomi wraps her arms around his neck,"Hey,you cheater!"She giggles as he flys higher up off  
the ground.He holds her tightly,not letting her fall,as he goes higher,the kingdom of  
Fanelia passes below them.  
  
They soar over the kingdom,enjoying the view of the land below,that they will rule together  
soon.Hitomi gasps as they pass a small waterfall and lake.  
Van smiles and turns around,and flys through the waterfall.  
"Ahhh!!"Hitomi gasps at the slightly cold water,"Van,what are you doing?"  
  
"Just thought you'd like to see the waterfall closer."He smiles at her.  
"Oh you,we'll cath a cold this way!"Hitomi smiles at him,looking at him through drenched bangs.  
Van spins a few times,making their clothes dry,and making Hitomi dizzy.  
Her eyes a swirl for a second,"Whoa ... "  
  
Van then lands in a nearby field,where they can enjoy the sun and dry off more.  
Hitomi giggles and looks at him,as he sets her on her feet,"That was fun!"  
"Glad you enjoyed it,darling."He runs a hand through her slightly damp hair.  
Her eyes shine at his words,"Van ... you say such beautiful words."  
"Only to you,my love."He looks into her eyes and taps her nose lovingly,smiling.  
  
Hitomi smiles and hugs him,resting her head against his chest,loving the sound of his strong  
heartbeat.Van's arms go around her as well,pulling her close to his body.  
"Van ... what made you propose to me?"She asks out of wonder.  
"Many reasons,Hitomi,the number one being,that I feel you are my destiny."  
  
She looks up at his gentle eyes,seeing herself in them."Hontou?"  
"Hontou,Hitomi."He smiles at her,and runs his hand over her cheek softly,bringing her face up  
to meet his in a gentle kiss.  
Hitomi closes her eyes and leans into it,her lips meet his softly.  
  
They stay this way a moment,before pulling back to catch their breaths.  
Hitomi smiles and runs her hand through his now dry hair,"Aishiteru,Van."  
"Aishiteru,Hitomi,always."Van smiles and nearly gets lost in her eyes.  
  
"Hitomi,will you miss your family at your home on the Mystic Moon?"He asks her.  
She averts her gaze,her eyes waver slightly,"Hai,I will,but this is my home now,I can always  
visit them,my destiny is you."She looks back up at him.  
"Hontou?Oh,Hitomi."Van says with a tear-filled voice,tears of his love for her shine in his  
deep brown eyes.  
Hitomi gently wipes the tears that escape his eyes away.  
"When should we get married,Van?"  
  
"As soon as we can,I hope.How about late summer?"Van asks her.  
"Sounds great!We can invite Merle,she can be my bridesmaid!"Hitomi says in excitement.  
Van laughs softly,"I can't really picture her in a dress."  
"Me either,but Merle is Merle,I guess."She smiles dreamily.  
Van smiles and can already picture Hitomi in a wedding dress,walking up to him,smiling like  
an angel.  
  
The hentai part of his mind wavers to the night of the wedding,a sly,yet loving smile on his face.  
"What are you thinking about,hentai boy?"Hitomi asks with narrow eyes.  
"Oh ... n,nothing,Hitomi!"He stutters,holding his hands infront of him.  
"Yeah,sure ..."She looks at him sternly,then bursts out laughing.  
Van sweatdrops slightly,"What's so funny?"  
"You thought I was being serious,did'nt you?"  
  
"Well,yeah,kinda."He says to her.  
"We'll come to that when it's time,you hentai."Hitomi giggles and kisses him briefly.  
Van smiles at her,"You silly,silly girl."  
She nods playfully,"Yep!"  
  
Hitomi then runs off again,while he's distracted.  
"Oi,look who's cheating now!"Van calls after her playfully.  
She just giggles and keeps running,hoping he does'nt cheat and use his wings again.  
Van runs after her,hot on her heels now,"I'll get you,Hitomi!"He laughs.  
Hitomi giggles as she runs faster,being good in track and all.  
But,Van is a little faster,since he trains more than she ever would,he speeds up and grabs  
her by the waist gently,"Gotcha!"  
  
She cries out in surprise,and she turns in his arms,just as they fall to the ground,Van looking  
up at her from where he lays.  
"Daijobu?"Hitomi asks him.  
Daijobu,"Van let's her know he's fine.  
  
Hitomi runs her hand through his hair,loving the way it feels in her hand.  
Van looks up at his princess,loving the way the setting sun's rays cast a glow upon her.  
"You are so angelic,Hitomi."He whispers,taking the hnd that has her engagement ring,and kisses  
it softly.  
"You are my Tenshi,Van Fanel."Hitomi smiles at him lovingly.  
"And you are my Tenshi as well,Hitomi Kanzaki."  
  
They close the small gap between them,and kiss softly,a small star shoots across the  
early evening sky.  
  
  
Note from Angel_Wing;  
~Konnichiwa!Here's chapter 2 of my Escaflowne fic!  
Arigatou for all the support,minna!  
It keeps me going with all I write!  
Don't worry,Van&Hitomi will get married soon!^_~  
Ja for now!  
  
~*Angel_Wing  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

~~~~ Escaflowne : A Love Against All Odds ~~~~  
~~ Chapter 3 : Starlight Love ~~  
  
By : Angel_Wing  
  
  
The light from the Mystic Moon sheds a soft glow on all around.  
Making a couple look angelic in it's light,as they stand in each others arms.  
They are Hitomi Kanzaki and Van Fanel,whom are now engaged to be married.  
  
Hitomi looks into Van's eyes,that glitter in the gentle moonlight,"I love you,Van."  
She whispers,moving a lock of hair away from his eyes.  
"I love you too,Hitomi,my love."He takes her hand,and kisses it softly,his eyes  
not leaving hers.  
"We should get back,it's getting late."Hitomi says,squeezing his hand gently.  
  
Van nods and walks over to his horse,that is a pure white color,and lifts Hitomi onto  
it's back,and getting on himself,his arms go around her waist protectively.  
She smiles and pats the horses' neck gently,making him whinney gently.  
Van nudges the horse,and it takes of into a slow,steady gallop,  
the light of the Mystic Moon lights a path back to the castle,just for them.  
  
Hitomi leans against Van's chest slightly,feeling his strong heartbeat against her back.  
Van smiles and holds her closer as they reach the castle,that they will one day rule the kingdom  
together in.  
"We're home,m'lady."He laughs and hops off the horse,holding his arms out to her.  
Hitomi laughs and hops off the horse,and into his arms,accidently making them fall to the dew covered  
grass.  
Van looks into her eyes,as they are so close together,"Silly girl."  
  
Hitomi blushes at how close they are,but smiles and kisses the tip of his nose playfully,before  
getting up,Van following her lead.  
He takes hold of his horses' reigns and takes him to the stables for the night.  
  
After he finishes,Van playfully picks Hitomi up into his arms,and walks into the castle like that,  
making her blush deeply.  
"Van!What are you doing?"  
"Just carrying my bride-to-be,why do you ask?"he says in a regal tone.  
She just blushes more and giggles,her arms go around his neck as he carries her.  
  
Van walks up the stairs with her in his arms,up to the bed chambers,and sets her on  
her feet,before her room,his arms still around her.  
"I guess this is goodnight then."Hitomi says as she looks into his eyes.  
"Yeah,for now.Sleep well,my love."Van leans down and kisses her goodnight,before  
going to his room.  
  
Hitomi watches him,then goes into her room,closing the door,and leaning against it dreamily.  
"I can't believe it,I'll be married soon!"She squeels in excitement,and walks to her bed,  
and flopping onto it,sighing and looking at her ring.  
"...and I'll be his Queen,can I handle that?"She asks herself as she stands and goes to change  
for bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Van lays on his bed,smiling at the ceiling,"I'm getting married!Hear that mother?You have a  
daughter-in-law!"He says to the heavens,hoping his mother hears him.  
A breeze flows in through the window,as if telling him she heard.  
  
He stands and spins like an excited child."Oh yeah!!"He cries out,and hears a few complaints  
of others in the hallway,telling him to shut-up,basically.A sweatdrop appears over his head as  
he scratches his head in embarassment."Gomen,minna!"  
  
Van leans against the wall,his mind focused on his future wife and Queen,  
"Hitomi,I'll make you the happiest bride ... I swear it!"  
He vows to himself and looks out the window,looking at the Mystic Moon.  
"If only I could make myself sleepy now."He laughs and lays on his bed again,and is asleep before  
long,dreaming of his future.  
  
~*~  
  
Hitomi sits on her bed,in her nightgown,looking at the Mystic Moon from the window beside  
her bed.She smiles and sighs,laying down,getting ready to go to sleep.  
A series of images flash through her mind,of a man with long green hair,and dark eyes,  
he smirks and she sits up fast,eyes wide.  
  
"N...nani?Was that ... a vision?"She gasps slightly,and lays back down,pushing the thoughts  
away,and falls asleep,she'll think it over in the morning.  
  
  
  
~Note from Angel_Wing;  
Here's Chapter 3 of the Hitomi/Van fic!  
Once again,I thank all of those that reviewed this story with  
such kind words,you keep me going!  
Arigatou gozaimasu!  
~*Angel_Wing 


	4. Default Chapter Title

~~~~ Escaflowne : A Love Against All Odds ~~~~  
~~ Chapter 4 : Visions of a Possible Future ~~  
  
By : Angel_Wing  
  
  
In Van's dreams,he sees his future self with Hitomi,and a small bundle in her arms.  
He looks into the blanket,and sees a small,newborn,that looks just like him.  
"Is he ... my son?"He asks in wonder as the baby grasps his finger,and giggles.  
"He sure is,and he's saying hello to his daddy."Hitomi smiles at her husband and son.  
  
Van's eyes fill with tears,tears of joy and love,"Here,you can hold him."Hitomi gently places  
the baby in Van's arms.  
"Hello there."He whispers to the child,that is watching him with wide,brown eyes.  
Hitomi smiles at them lovingly.  
  
A man steps up behind Hitomi,and holds her close,his eyes dark.  
"Is that the child?"He asks in his deep voice.  
"Yes,your son ..."Hitomi says in a warped voice,smirking.  
Van looks at them,"N...nani?You just said he's my son?!"  
  
The child floats out of Van's arms,and into the other man's,his long hair flows about him in the  
cold winds.  
"The child of Mokushiroku ..."He breaks out into laughter,dark energy flows around him.  
  
~*~  
  
Van wakes with a start,sweating and breathing hard.  
"What the hell was that?!"He runs a hand through his hair as he swings his long legs over the edge  
of his bed.  
"Some dream ..."Van says to himself,as he readies himself for the day.  
  
~*~  
  
For once,Hitomi is up early herself,the vision she had can't get out of her mind.  
"Who is that man?"She says aloud as she walks out of her room,and into the hall,over-looking  
the main chambers of the castle from where she stands.  
  
Van walks out of his room,and sees Hitomi looking down at the main chambers,of their  
future castle."Oi,up early I see?"He smiles and hugs her from behind.  
Hitomi leans into his arms,sighing deeply,"Van,did you have any strange dreams last night?"  
"Yeah,I did,it was the strangest one I've had in awhile."  
  
She turns in his arms,"Please,tell me about it."  
He explains the dream to her,and her eyes widen at the description of the man,he's the same as  
the man in her vision!  
"I had a vision of that same man,Van!I wish I knew what this meant!"Hitomi cries softly into his chest  
as he holds her close to him.  
  
Van holds his shaking fiancee close,his face stern.  
'Whoever he is,I'll protect you from him,Hitomi.'He thinks and rubs her back gently,  
to soothe her.  
  
~*~  
  
The same man,watches them from within a crystal ball,with a small dragon in his lap.  
"So ... she is the one ... perfect."He smirks and snaps his fingers,summoning a youma.  
"You there,keep an eye on her today."  
The youma bows,"Yes,Lord Jade ..."With that said,it fades into the darkness.  
  
Jade laughs slightly,"If she is the one,Gaea will be mine ..."  
  
  
~Note from Angel_Wing;  
Konnichiwa minna!  
Here's Chapter 4!  
If you have seen the Utena series,Jade looks like Saionji,  
if not,picture Nephlite with green hair.  
Ja for now,arigatou gozaimasu for the support!  
  
Love,  
~*Angel_Wing 


	5. Default Chapter Title

~~~~ Escaflowne : A Love Against All Odds ~~~~  
~~ Chapter 5 : Wedding Bell Blues ~~  
  
By : Angel_Wing  
  
  
Later in the day,the castle of Fanelia is busy with preparations for the wedding  
of their King,and future Queen.  
Merle's tail is almost stepped on,for the 50th time today,and she growls under  
her breath.  
"Watch where ya step,will ya!"  
She stalks off,looking about her surroundings.  
  
Everyone is running about,making everything perfect as their King says to.  
"Yeah,that's great!Hitomi will love it!"Van exclaims as he looks about the chamber where  
they picked to be married.  
Merle watches him from behind,her eyes shine with unshed tears,for her childhood friend.  
  
Van turns and sees her standing there,"Oh,hi there Merle,what's up?"  
"Oh,not much Lord Van,the usual."She pretends to be bored.  
Hitomi runs up and Van evelopes her in his arms,and spins her around happily.  
"Hi,Merle!"Hitomi says in a cheerful voice  
"Hi,Hitomi."Merle says in a high-pitched voice.  
  
Merle pretends to gasp at the time,"Oh,I gotta get going,see ya round!"  
With that,she runs off,tears fall from her eyes as she does.  
Hitomi watches the catgirl run off,"I was going to ask her if she wanted to be my Bridesmaid."  
"She'll be back,knowing her."Van says and holds Hitomi close.  
  
~*~  
  
Merle runs into a small garden behind the castle,and hides in some rose bushes,and lets her tears fall  
freely."Van-sama ... "She crise into her knees,that are drawn up to her chest.  
A shadowed figure watches her from nearby,it's Jade's youma servent;Lizardon.  
"Poor girl,why so sad?"He asks,walking up to her.  
"My best friend is getting married to the girl from the Mystic Moon ... I worry about him."  
  
Lizardon places a clawed hand on her shoulder,"He should be with you though,that's  
what you think,right?"  
Merle nods softly,looking at the creature.  
"My master can make it come true,if you like?"  
  
"Who is your master?"Merle asks,standing fast.  
"He is Lord Jade,ruler of the Nether Realms,do you wish to meet him?"  
Merle nods repeatedly,and Lizardon takes her hand and teleports them to his master's lair.  
  
Lizardon kneels before Jade,"Master,here is a girl that may interest you."He guestures to  
the catgirl beside him.  
Jade stands,his baby pet dragon flys behind him.  
"What is your name my dear?"Jade asks the scared catgirl.  
"M...Merle,sir."  
  
"Merle,such a beautiful name ..."Jade smiles and takes her chin in his hand,making her blush.  
"You wish to be with Lord Van,I see?"  
She nods.  
"I'll make sure he's yours alone,if you do something for me ..."  
  
"What is it?I'll do it!"Merle demands,her eyes wide.  
Jade leans close to her ear,"Bring me the girl from the Mystic Moon ..."  
Merle shivers,but nods."Good girl ..."He kisses her,placing dark energy into her body before pulling  
away,her eyes now dark and emotionless.  
"Yes,my master ..."Merle fades into the shadows.  
  
~*~  
  
Hitomi yawns softly,and looks at the two moons in the sky,"Where's Merle?"  
She says with concern for her friend.  
As if on cue,Merle walks up,"You called,Hitomi?"  
"Merle!I'm so glad to see you,I have something to ask you!"  
Merle smiles fakely,"What would that be?"  
She snaps her fingers,summoning bonds around Hitomi's wrists and ankles.  
  
"Merle?What's going on?!"She demands,before Merle seals her mouth tightly.  
"You'll see!"Merle laughs and teleports them to Jade's Nether Realm.  
  
~*~  
  
"Master Jade,here's the girl."Merle guestures to the now struggling Hitomi.  
"Well dome,Merle ..."Jade walks up to the bound Hitomi,and she gaps at him.  
'That's him!From my visions!'She thinks,her eyes widen in fear as he lifts her gaze to his.  
"Welcome to my Realm,Kanzaki-san."He laughs and strokes her cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
Van searches his castle for Hitomi,not finding a trace of her anywhere.  
"Hitomi!Hitomi!Where are you?"He calls out,running down each hall,looking in every creavice  
for his fiancee.  
  
He stops and catches his breath,his chest tightens slightly,feeling her fear.  
"Hitomi!What is it?Where are you?"  
  
  
~Note from Angel_Wing;  
Well,here's Chapter 5,minna!  
I just got to see the first four episodes of the anime,so,it does'nt  
mean this story will change much.  
Hope you enjoy it,arigatou gozaimasu for the support!  
I love you all!  
  
Love-Angel_Wing   



	6. Default Chapter Title

~~~~ Escaflowne : A Love Against All Odds ~~~~  
~~ Chapter 6 : Jade's Plans ~~  
  
By : Angel_Wing  
  
  
Jade looks Hitomi over,with a power-hungry gaze,  
"You will help me take over Gaea,little one."  
Hitomi gasps and shakes her head,and he lowers his head to hers.  
"I think so,Lizardon!Prepare her!"  
  
Lizardon walks up and takes Hitomi away,obeying his master's orders.  
Jade turns back to Merle,"Lord Van is all yours now."  
Merle smiles and bows,fading into the darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
Van continues searching high and low for Hitomi,getting scared with each passing second.  
"Hitomi!Please,answer me!"He calls out,and comes across Merle.  
"Merle,have you seen Hitomi?"  
Merle walks up to him,her hips sway suductively in the light from the Mystic Moon.  
"No,why do you ask,Van?"  
  
"Merle,she's my fiancee,I have to know if she's alright!"Van says sternly,before Merle wraps  
her arms around his neck,looking into his eyes.  
"I'm sure where ever she is,she is just fine ..."She tilts her face up to meet his in a bruising  
kiss,shocking him.  
"Merle!What's gotten into you?!"Van demands,pulling the catgirl off him,gasping as he sees  
her dark eyes.  
  
"I'm the same ol' Merle you've always known,Van."She smirks as a dark aura flickers around her.  
Van glares at her,"You're not the Merle I know ... she'd never act this way!"  
Merle laughs and sends a blast of dark energy at him,sending him to his knees.  
"If I can't have you,no one will!"  
  
~*~  
  
Jade walks into a large chamber,where Hitomi lays on a block of stone,struggling against  
invisible bonds.  
"Are you ready,to help me rule Gaea,Kanzaki-san?"He smirks and runs his hand down her  
cheek,and rests on her neck.  
"I'll never help you do such a thing!!"  
  
"Oh,I think you will,since you have no choice."Jade smirks and kisses her hard.  
Hitomi wimpers under him,her pendant glows brightly to show her fear.  
Jade pulls back and rips it from her neck,sending it across the room.  
"Now ... Gaea will be mine!"He holds out his hands,and begins to draw her life energy from her.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"Hitomi cries in pain as the very life of her gets pulled out of her.  
Jade laughs as he forms it into a sword type object of pure black.  
"Yes!I feel the power!"  
  
~*~  
  
Van falls to his knees in pain,feeling like his soul is being ripped from his body.  
"H...Hitomi!"He cries out,his wings extend from his back,tearing his shirt off as they do.  
Merle just stands there,smirking.  
Van looks at her,as his breathing becomes rapid,"Whoever is doing this ... will perish under my hand!"  
He shouts,a bright white aura surrounds his body,blinding Merle.  
  
~*~  
  
Jade continues to gather Hitomi's life energy,and corrupts it to become dark energy.  
"Yes ... with this power,Gaea will be mine!"He grips the blade tightly as it gleams in the dim light.  
Hitomi gasps for air and her vision blurs every now and then,"Van ... help ... me ..."  
She whispers before her eyes turn black,like Merle's did.  
  
The blade in Jade's hand gleams more as Hitomi begins to turn to his side.  
"That's it,you're mine now Kanzaki!"He laughs and releases her bonds,letting her stand.  
Hitomi smirks and glares at him,and he bends down and kisses her.  
"Yes,my little pawn ... let's take over this world!"Jade says,looking into her dark eyes.  
"Of course,my master."Hitomi says in a warped voice.  
  
Her pendant on the other side of the room begins to turn black,as it foats over and goes  
around her neck,like it was never touched.  
  
~*~  
  
As Hitomi is turned,Merle snaps out of the spell she's under,"Wha...what happened?"  
Van looks at her,his wings retract into his back,"You ok,Merle?"  
"Yeah,I'm fine,where's Hitomi?"  
Van cringes,"I don't know,but she's nowhere to be found."  
"Huh?She would'nt just dissappear!"Merle shouts and something clicks in her mind,"Wait!I know  
where she is!"  
  
"Where?Merle,please tell me where!"Van says in a teary voice.  
"She in the Nether Realms ..."Merle explains what happened,and says she feels it's her fault  
Hitomi is gone.  
"It's not your fault,you did'nt know,now,let's go save Hitomi!"He smiles at her,and she nods.  
"Ready when you are,Lord Van!"  
  
  
  
~Note from Angel_Wing;  
Here's the 6th chapter,minna-san!  
Yes,I know,a evil Hitomi?  
*dodges random objects thrown at her*  
It's just a small plot twist,like in any other story,'kay?  
Let me know if you guys like it,ja!  
  
Love,  
~*Angel_Wing 


	7. Default Chapter Title

~~~~ Escaflowne : A Love Against All Odds ~~~~  
~~ Chapter 7 : Operation:Save Hitomi! ~~  
  
By : Angel_Wing  
  
  
Van prepare Escaflowne to make the trip to save Hitomi,his mind racing.  
"We're coming,Hitomi,hang on."He says,climbing into Escaflowne.  
Merle watches him as he sets the mechs hand down to pick her up.  
"I think I still have some of that spell in me,Lord Van,I think I can teleport us!"  
She shouts over the engines.  
  
"Ok,ready when you are,Merle!"Van shouts down to her.  
Merle closes her eyes,and in a flash of light,they are gone.  
  
~*~  
  
They soon appear in the Nether Realm,and Van sets Merle down,to have her look around below.  
"Where are you,Hitomi?"He says to himself as he scans the area the best he can in the dim light.  
He feels her presence,but it's very faint,"Merle!Hitomi's this way!"He says climbing out of  
Escaflowne,and running up to her.  
Merle nods,her strong sense of smell picks up Hitomi's scent,and she runs off,Van not far behind.  
  
~*~  
  
Jade watches the two running towords his lair,and smiles at Hitomi,who is now dressed in a  
deep black dress,her hair has grown past her knees,and has silver streaks in it.  
"Are you ready to welcome our guests,Hitomi dear?"He asks her.  
"Very much ready,Master Jade."She laughs slightly.  
His pet dragon;Zircon looks about the lair,his ears twitching at the silence.  
  
"There there,Zircon,you'll join in on the fun as well."Jade pets the dragon,and it gives a content  
purr deep in it's chest.  
Hitomi stands,the dress hugs her body,and her eyes shine slightly in the dim light,ready  
for anything.  
  
~*~  
  
Merle stops befor a large door,"She's in there,Lord Van!"She whispers.  
"Alright,ready?"Merle nods,and he backs up and does a running kick,opening the door.  
It creaks loudly,opening before a mist encased room,torches cast light about the room,giving  
it a haunted look.  
  
Van draws his sword,and walks in,with Merle behind him.  
"Welcome to my Realm,King Van of Fanelia."  
  
Van stands ready with his sword before him,"Where's Hitomi!?"  
Jade steps into the light,making Van gasp as he remembers him from his dreams.  
"You ... "Van growls at him.  
"Yes,I am called Jade.Do you remember your precious Hitomi?"  
He guestures to the new Hitomi,that steps up,holding the very sword that was made from her  
life energy.  
  
"Hitomi?!"Van chokes on his words at what's happened to her.  
"That's me,King Van."She smirks,her dark eyes burn with evil energy.  
"Hitomi,don't you remember me?I proposed to you and you said yes,we're to be married soon."  
Van pleads with her,stepping up to her,only to be blasted back by her.  
  
"I never head such words!Especially from the likes of you!"  
Van's eyes widen,"You're not the Hitomi I know,she'd never act like this!"  
He cries out,tears fall from his eyes as a white light engulfs him.  
"Lord Van!!!!"Merle cries out to her best friend.  
  
  
  
~Note from Angel_Wing;  
Here's chapter 7,minna-san!  
Hitomi is evil now,and kind of looks like Mistress 9,so just picture her that way.  
I'll be drawing pics of the characters,but they won't be out until I get a scanner,gomen.^^;;;  
Any way,hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Arigatou gozaimasu for all the support!  
  
Love,  
~*Angel_Wing 


	8. Default Chapter Title

~~~~ Escaflowne : A Love Against All Odds ~~~~  
~~ Chapter 8 : Hitomi VS Van!? ~~  
  
By : Angel_Wing  
  
  
Van's body is engulfed in the white light,and it nearly blinds everyone.  
As it fades,a sword of the purest light floats infront of him,similar to Hitomi's.  
"What's this?"He asks himself as he takes it in his hand.  
  
Hitomi laughs,"You think that can defeat me?"  
Van looks at her,his eyes narrow,"I don't want to fight you,Hitomi."  
"That's too bad,now fight me!"She lunges foreward,and slashes across his stomach,  
drawing blood.  
  
Van gasps and nearly falls,but he stands strong,"Please,Hitomi,wake up!"  
"I'm wide awake,all I see is a dork with a wimpy weapon!"  
She clashes her sword with his,sparks fly between the two weapons.  
"Hitomi,it's me,Van,wake up!!"He demands,and pushes his sword against hers.  
  
"Van who?Van the lousy King of Fanelia?"She laughs and black wings extend from her back.  
His eyes widen,"Wings?!How'd she get wings?"  
Jade laughs,"Since she is under my control,she will have demon wngs like me!"  
Wings extend from Jade's back as well.  
  
Van growls and a surge of his love for Hitomi flows through him,and he slashes straight through  
her sword,shattering it in to many peices.  
Hitomi cries out as white light engulfs her body,and she is suspended in the air.  
"Hitomi!!!"Van cries and his wings expand hard,scattering feathers about.  
  
Hitomi's hair shortens to normal,and the dress fades away,and a gown of pure white  
forms on her body,before she slumps into Van's arms.  
"Hitomi!"He holds her close,his tears fall onto her pendant,making it glow a moment.  
Van brushes her bangs away from her forehead softly.  
  
The pieces of the sword turn white and fade into Hitomi's body,  
her life energy slowly returns to her,reviving her.  
  
"Mmmm ..."Hitomi moans and opens her eyes slowly,to find Van looking down at her.  
"Van!Oh,Van,I'm so glad to see you!"She flings her arms around him,holding him tightly.  
He holds her close,thanking the Gods she came back to him.  
Merle runs over and hugs them,tears form in her eyes.  
  
Van then let's Merle hold Hitomi,and he stands,glaring at Jade.  
"I will make you pay,for what you've done!"  
"Oh really?How do you plan on it?"Jade smirks and fires a blast of dark power at him,sending him  
into the wall.  
"Van!!!!"Hitomi screams,seeing him spit a bit of blood up.  
  
Jade walks up to van,and forces him to look at him,  
"Look here,you little bastard,your kingdom will be mine!You saved Hitomi too late,  
I've used her powers to encase the world of Gaea in my grasp!"  
  
~*~  
  
Outside the Realm,clouds gather rapidly,black lightning crashes about the world.  
Slowly,everything becomes shrouded in darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
Van growls and gathers his power,and blasts Jade in the stomach with it,sending him back  
a few feet.  
Jade growls at the gash Van left in his stomach.  
"Die,Van Fanel!!!"Jade shouts and throws a blade of dark power at Van.  
  
Hitomi gets up and runs to Van,placing her body before his,taking the blade for him.  
Her dress slowly becomes red with her blood as she sinks to her knees.  
"HITOMI!!!!!"Van catches her before she falls to the floor.  
She looks up at him,placing her hand over his cheek,"Van ... you ... alright?"  
"I'm fine,but why did you do that?"  
  
"I wanted ... to protect you ... like you do me ..."She says weakly,more of her blood soaks  
the dress,turning it a deep red.  
"I won't let you die,not now Hitomi!"He cries,his tears fall onto her wound,mixing with  
the blood there.  
"Van ... save Gaea ... please,save ..."Hitomi whispers before closing her eyes.  
  
"Hitomi!No,Hitomi wake up!Hang on!"Van turns to Merle.  
"Take her and get out of here!"  
Merle does'nt argue,and takes Hitomi in her ams and runs to a transport,and it's beam  
teleports them out of the Realm.  
  
Van turns to Jade,"Now,to finish you for good!"  
  
  
~Note from Angel_Wing;  
Konnichiwa,minna!Here's chapter 8!  
And don't worry,Hitomi is'nt going to die,she'll be fine!  
Enjoy the chapter,I love you all!  
  
Love,  
~*Angel_Wing  



	9. Default Chapter Title

~~~~ Escaflowne : A Love Against All Odds ~~~~  
~~ Chapter 9 : Battle For Gaea ~~   
  
By : Angel_Wing  
  
  
Van glares at the man before him,with a deep anger in his eyes.  
"Let's finish this,for good!"He shouts and takes his sword created from his love for Hitomi,  
and holds it before him.  
Jade takes out a very similar sword,only longer,and it glows a dark aura.  
  
Van leaps foreward and clashes his weapong against Jade's hard.  
"Ha,you think you can defeat me,boy?"He demands and pushes against Van,dark energy  
flowing around him.  
"As long as I have my love for Hitomi,and the love of my people with me,I can and  
will defeat you!"  
  
Their weapons spark as they collide again.  
  
~*~  
  
Merle returns to Fanelia castle with Hitomi in her arms,everyone around them is in  
complete panic and chaos.  
Hitomi opens her eyes and looks around the castle,tears in her eyes.  
"Everyone,stop and listen!Van is battling for our very lives!We need to support  
him!"She shouts,making everyone stop and look at her.  
  
She stands on weak legs,still bleeding,"As future Queen,I beg of you to help your King!"  
They all look at her,and bow before her,and pray for Van to succed.  
"Please,Van ... defeat Jade and come back to us!"Hitomi prays,and a familiar pilliar of  
light decends on her and Merle,dividing the black clouds in the sky as everyone prays.  
  
~*~  
  
The pilliar's power breaks into the Nether Realm,and engulfs Jade in it's light.  
Van knows this is because of Hitomi,and can hear her voice in his mind.  
'Now,Van!Destroy him!'She tells him,and his sword glows brightly as he rams it straight into  
Jade's heart.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"Jade screams as his body turns into specks of light,before  
dissappearing into the darkness.  
Van falls to one knee,breathing hard."Is it ... over?"  
He stands and begins to run back to Escaflowne,to return to his kingdom,and to Hitomi.  
  
~*~  
  
The pilliar fades away,leaving Hitomi standing there,battle worn and weak.  
"Hitomi!You ok?"Merle asks,supporting her with an arm.  
"I ... think so ... is Gaea safe?"  
  
Light from the sun flows in through the windows,and birds sing in victory.  
Hitomi smiles,and closes her eyes,her body slumps onto Merle's,weak and tired.  
"Hitomi ... "Merle says softly as Van's assistant's rush to Hitomi's aid.  
  
~*~  
  
Van reaches Escaflowne,and climbs up it,looking at the now quiet Nether Realm.  
"I pray it's over ..."He says as this part of the Realm begins to collapse.  
He powers up Escaflowne,and it goes through the sequence of powering up.  
  
It glows softly as Van turns it into it's Dragon form,to get out of there faster.  
"Let's go,Escaflowne!"He calls out as it takes flight,dodging falling rocks and other  
debris from the collapsing Realm.  
  
Van is cut a few times by falling rock,but he and Escaflowne make it out,safe and sound,just as the Realm collapses somepletly.  
He flys Escaflowne back to his castle as fast as it will go.  
  
~*~  
  
Hitomi lays in her bedroom,with Merle and the castle doctors around her.  
"She's very weak,she may not make it ..."The head doctors says sadly.  
"No!Hitomi's going to make it,I know it!"  
  
Van lands Escaflowne and runs into the castle,and everyone directs him up to Hitomi's  
chambers.  
He runs up the stairs and into the room,seeing his fiancee laying on her bed,looking  
almost dead.  
  
"Hitomi!"He cries softly and kneels beside her,taking her hand.  
Her breathing is shallow.yet steady.  
"Don't leave me now ... not after all we went through!"  
Van's body glows with a soft aura,covering Hitomi's body in it as well,and he bend foreward,  
and kisses her softly.  
  
Hitomi's skin color returns,and her eyes open to meet Van's.  
"Van?You're safe!"She whispers,her hand reaches up to caress his cheek.  
"Thanks to you and everyone here."He says and holds her close.  
Merle hugs Van from behind happily,"Lord Van!"  
  
Van smiles and brings her to sit by Hitomi,  
"Shall we plan our wedding,Hitomi?"  
Hitomi nods and turns to Merle,"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my Bridesmaid,Merle."  
"Really?You know I will!"She says with a cute cat-girl smile,making everyone laugh in  
friendship.  
  
  
  
~Note from Angel_Wing;  
Jade's defeated!But is it really peaceful once again?  
Hitomi and Van get married in the next chapter!  
And you're all invited to see it!  
Ja for now,  
arigatou gozaimasu for all your support!  
  
Love,  
~*Angel_Wing 


	10. Default Chapter Title

~~~~ Escaflowne : A Love Against All Odds ~~~~  
~~ Chapter 10 : The Wedding ~~  
  
By : Angel_Wing  
  
  
Hitomi and Van are finally to be married,after all that's happened,  
they can finally be together.  
  
A few servants look over Hitomi's dress a few extra times,and place finishing touches  
on it,making it as perfect as possible.  
Hitomi stands still,letting them do their work,sighing softly.  
'I can't beleive,today's the day!'She smiles and looks at her engagement ring.  
  
"Lady Hitomi,you're all ready now."One of the servants tells her,  
breaking her from her thoughts.  
"Oh,Hitomi is fine,no need for the 'Lady' part."She giggles.  
  
Merle looks at Hitomi,and gasps,  
"Hitomi,you're beautiful!Look at yourself!"  
She turns and looks at herself in the mirror,her eyes widen at how she looks.  
  
The dress hugs her body softly,bringing out her natural curves,giving her a soft glow.  
It has a long train and veil,accented with glitter and small pearls about it.  
"Is that ME?"Hitomi asks and nearly cries.  
"Yup,that's you!Now,you ready?It's time."Merle asks the somewhat nervous Hitomi.  
  
~*~  
  
Van stands nervously beside the Minister and his best man;Allen Schezar.  
"Don't be so nervous,it's only Hitomi."Allen says in a gentle tone.  
"Yeah ... but ... uh."Van stutters nervously,blushing deeply.  
  
Their heads look up as the brides theme begins playing,and Merle's friend;Lacey walks in,spreading  
flower petals about as she walks.  
Van's heartbeat begins to quicken,as time seems to slow down for him.  
  
Hitomi takes a deep breath,and walks into the chamber,some white lillies in her hands as she  
walks down the isle,towords Van.  
Van's breath is nearly taken away at how beautiful she is,the light accents her body perfectly.  
After a moment,Hitomi stops beside Van,looking at him shyly through her veil.  
  
~*~  
  
After going through the needed statements in the wedding,it's time for Van and Hitomi  
to exchange their vows.  
"Do you,Van Vanel,take this woman to be your wife,to have and to hold,for richer or poorer,  
in sickness and in health,until death do you part?"The elderly minister asks the young king.  
"I do,"Van smiles and nervously places a gold band onto Hitomi's finger.  
  
"And,do you,Hitomi Kanzaki,take this man to be your husband,to have and to hold,  
for richer or poorer,in sicknedd and in health,until death do you part?"The minister smiles at her.  
"I do,"Hitomi says and places a gold band onto Van's finger,her eyes never leave his.  
The Minister takes their hands,and joins them together in a thin stip of cloth,with the symbol  
of Fanelia on it.  
  
"You may now say your vows."He says and watches them with a gentle smile.  
"Hitomi,I swear by the Gods,to always love you and to keep you safe,no matter what happens  
to me,as long as you are safe.As long as our love is with us,I will always be the happiest man  
in Gaea."Van tells her,looking into her eyes through the thin veil.  
  
"Van,after you proposed to me,I knew that we were destined,and as long as I live,  
I will love you day in and day our,forever,my love is very deep for you.As long as  
you are beside me,I'm the luckiest girl in Gaea."Hitomi whispers lovingly.  
  
"I now pronounce you Man and Wife,and King and Queen of Fanelia."The  
Minister turns to Van,  
"Van,you may now kiss your Bride,and Queen."  
  
Van faces Hitomi,and gently lifts her veil,and looks into her eyes,  
"I love you,Hitomi,my love."He takes her into his arms.  
"I love you,Van."Hitomi says before their lips meet in a gentle kiss,that  
seals their marriage.  
  
Everyone in the chamber cheers and claps for their King and his new Queen,  
even Dilandau has a few tears in his eyes.  
Merle cries in Allen's shoulder,and he hugs her.  
"It's so romantic!"She cries softly.  
  
~*~  
  
After the party to celebrate the wedding,it's time for Van and Hitomi to have their  
first dance together.  
He bows before her,his cape flows over his shoulders,"May I have this dance,my Queen?"  
"Of course you may,my King."Hitomi places her hand in his,and he takes her to the  
middle of the chamber,and pulls her close.  
  
~~ Whenever sang my songs   
On the stage, on my own   
Whenever said my words   
Wishing they would be heard   
I saw you smiling at me   
Was it real or just my fantasy   
You'd always be there in the corner   
Of this tiny little bar ~~  
  
Van and Hitomi dance gracefully as soft music plays for them.  
Hitomi lays her head on his shoulder a moment,and his hold tightens lovingly.  
  
~~ My last night here for you   
Same old songs, just once more   
My last night here with you   
Maybe yes, maybe no   
I kind of liked it your way   
How you shyly placed your eyes on me   
Oh did you ever know?   
That I had mine on you ~~  
  
He keeps his gaze on her,as if protecting her,even though they're safe now.  
He rests his chin ontop her head softly,taking in her scent,loving everything about her.  
  
~~ Darling so there you are   
With that look on your face   
As if you're never hurt   
As if you're never down   
Shall I be the one for you   
Who pinches you softly but sure   
If frown is shown then   
I will know that you are no dreamer ~~  
  
Hitomi looks up at him,remembering all they've been through,and how far they've  
gotten together,and smiles.  
Van smiles back and spins her gently,her dress flows around her,making everyone gasp softly.  
  
~~ So let me come to you   
Close as I wanted to be   
Close enough for me   
To feel your heart beating fast   
And stay there as I whisper   
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me   
Did you ever know   
That I had mine on you ~~  
  
Van brings her close again,and looks into her eyes,seeing her soul deep within.  
"I love you,Hitomi Vanel."He smiles.  
"And I love you,Van Fanel."Hitomi smiles back.  
  
~~ Darling so share with me   
Your love if you have enough   
Your tears if you're holding back   
Or pain if that's what it is   
How can I let you know   
I'm more than the dress and the voice   
Just reach me out then   
You will know that you're not dreaming ~~  
  
The music begins to slow to a soft beat,and Van holds Hitomi close to him,  
her body fits perfectly in his embrace.  
It let's him know,this is no dream,it is real.  
  
~~ Darling so there you are   
With that look on your face   
As if you're never hurt   
As if you're never down   
Shall I be the one for you   
Who pinches you softly but sure   
If frown is shown then   
I will know that you are no dreamer ~~  
  
Hitomi looks up at him,his gentle gaze makes her feel safe.  
His hand gently caresses her cheek,making her sigh softly.  
'This is real ... 'She thinks,smiling up at him.  
  
~~ So let me come to you   
Close as I wanted to be   
Close enough for me   
To feel your heart beating fast   
And stay there as I whisper   
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me   
Did you ever know   
That I had mine on you ~~  
  
Van holds her even closer,and kisses her again,his arms hold her lovingly and gently.  
Hitomi wraps her arms around him,holding him as close as she can,never wanting the day to end.  
  
~~ Darling so share with me   
Your love if you have enough   
Your tears if you're holding back   
Or pain if that's what it is   
How can I let you know   
I'm more than the dress and the voice   
Just reach me out then   
You will know that you're not dreaming ~~  
  
They break away gently as the music stops,and everyone claps for them.  
"Way to go you two!"Merle shouts and giggles.  
"Now,go get yourselfs a room."Allen jokes,making the couple blush.  
  
"It is getting late,so run along,shoo shoo!"Merle laughs and guestures for them to go ahead.  
Van smiles and picks up Hitomi and walks up to their room,holding her close the whole way.  
  
  
~Note from Angel_Wing;  
They're finally married,minna!   
I'm thinking of writing a chapter on how they consumate their marriage,it won't be graphic,  
just like most romance stories are,just show how the couple love each other ...  
I'm sure you know what I mean!^_~  
Let me know,and there is a sequal!  
Ja,love you all!  
  
Love,  
~*Angel_Wing  
  
  
'Eyes on Me' is (C) Squaresoft  
'Tenkuu no Escaflowne' is (R) Sunrise,Bandai and many others 


	11. Default Chapter Title

~~~~ Escaflowne : A Love Against All Odds ~~~~  
~~ Chapter 11 : Everlasting Love ~~  
  
By : Angel_Wing  
  
  
Van carries the giggling Hitomi into their bed chambers,and sets her on her feet.  
"Welcome home,Mrs. Fanel."He smiles and closes the door,leaning against it.  
Hitomi smiles and looks around the room,blushing softly at what may come next.  
"Are you ok,Hitomi?Van asks with gentle concern.  
  
"Yeah,I'm fine ... just ... shy,I guess."She blushes more.  
"Take your time,we'll go farther when you're ready."  
  
Hitomi looks at him,her eyes shine with her love for him,"Oh,Van ..."  
He walks over to her,and embraces her,feeling shy and nervous as well.  
"Van,are you ... you know too?"  
"Yeah,it'll be my first time doing this."He admits shyly.  
  
Van looks down at her,and she seems to glow in the soft light of the Mystic Moon,streaming  
through the window.  
Hitomi gazes into his deep,brown eyes,her hand gently caresses his face.  
  
He closes his eyes,loving her gentle touch,his face heats up from her being so close to him.  
"Hitomi ..."Van sighs gently,before opening his eyes,looking down at her.  
Hitomi looks up at him,as they slowly close the gap between them,her pulse speeds up  
slightly,as her lips meet his.  
  
Van holds her close to his body,gently deepening the kiss,as his hands move down her back,  
to rest on her waist.  
Hitomi gasps softly at all the new feelings going through her body,his touch feels  
like it's setting her on fire slowly.  
  
"Are you sure about this?"Van asks her,his hand moves over her flushed face softly.  
"Yes,I'm sure ... make us one tonight,my love,my King."Hitomi looks up at his  
shy eyes,and he nods and walks her to their bed,and sits on it with her.  
Hitomi looks at him,sensing his nervousness,and she takes his hand and kisses it,  
her instincts tell her what to do.  
Van shivers slightly,as her lips move down his hand.  
She takes his other hand,and places it on her waist,silently telling him it's alright.  
  
Van shyly brings Hitomi close to him,and kisses her deeply,and lovingly.  
Hitomi places her arms around his neck,her body responding to his.  
He slowly moves to her cheek,down her jaw,and her neck,placing soft kisses along her skin.  
"Van ..."She whispers,and leans her head back.  
  
Van holds her shoulders to balance her,his lips move over her collarbone,his hands begin  
to remove her dress shyly.  
Hitomi reaches behind her,and undoes her dress,letting the top of it fall away from her body,  
leaving her in her nearly see through bra.  
Van looks her over,then into her eyes,"You are so beautiful,Hitomi."  
She stands and lets the rest of the dress fall,she stands before him in her bra and panties,  
blushing shyly,then taking her shoes off,and sits beside him again.  
  
Van then follows her lead,and takes his clothes off,starting with his shirt,revealing  
his well-toned chest to her.  
Hitomi gasps at how beautiful he is right now,"Van,you're perfect."  
He takes his boots off,then gently lays her onto the soft bed,laying ontop of her gently,  
and kisses her again,entwining his hand with hers.  
Hitomi moves her free hand down his back,her touch makes him shiver slightly.  
  
He moves down her neck again,placing both arms around her again,and kisses the top  
of her shoulder,and slowly slides the straps of her bra down.  
"Van ... oh Gods ..."She moans softly,arching her head back,her hands grasp his shoulders slightly.  
Van reaches behind her,and unclasps the bra,and pulls it away from her body,  
loving the feel of his skin against hers.  
She gasps at the feel of it as well,and her hands slip into the waistband of his,now tight pants.  
"Hitomi ... my love ..."He whispers to her,kissing down her body slowly.   
  
Van's movements make her shiver,and her breathing increases,Hitomi's body wanting  
him to go just a bit lower ...  
Then,he reaches the center of her desire and love,looking up,he makes sure it's ok to continue,  
he lowers his head between her legs,taking her musky scent in,before parting her legs  
and licks at her flower,loving the taste of her honey.  
  
"Van ... oh Gods ... Van!"Hitomi cries in pleasure,her hands clench slightly,her body shivers  
under him as he loves her.  
He pushes his tounge deeper,rubbing her passion swelled jewel slightly,and he pushes  
two fingers into her,causing a louder moan from his Queen.  
"Van!"She nearly screams in pleasure and love.  
  
Van slides his fingers in and out of her tightness,and gently licks at her jewel,her body  
giving him more of her sweet honey,that intoxicates him.  
Hitomi gasps and releases against him,draining her energy slightly,gasping for air.  
Van licks all her honey up,and kisses her deeply,"You ok,Hitomi?"  
"I'm fine,that was beautiful,where'd you learn that?"  
  
"Allen gave me some info,I know,he's a bit of a hentai,ne?"Van laughs.  
"Yeah ... "Hitomi giggles,looking up at him,blushing at what comes next ...  
"Are you ready,Hitomi?"Van asks her,removing the rest of his clothes,his erect manhood  
positioned at her entrance.  
"I've never felt so ready,make me yours,Van,my love."Hitomi wraps her legs around his  
waist,and her arms around his neck.  
  
Van takes a deep breath,and slowly and gently pushes into her warmth,coming to her  
virgin barrier,and she nods to him,and he pushes through it,making them one.  
Hitomi winces as he pushes into her completely,her face buried in his neck,as she adjusts  
to the feel of him within her.  
He slowly pulls out,then pushes back into her,gently thrusting in and out  
of her womanhood,they now belong to each other.  
  
Hitomi moans softly,as she feels him move inside her,her heartbeats against his,  
their bodies move together in an age-old dance,of two beings becoming one heart,soul and mind.  
Van shivers as he moves in and out of his wife,holding her close to him as his body begins  
to speed up gently.  
She runs her hands up and down his back,her body tries to get even closer to his  
as they meld together.  
  
Van begins to sweat slightly as his love filled release builds within him.  
"Oh,Hitomi ... we fit perfectly ..."He whispers as he finally releases into her body,  
his wings expand as he does,sending feathers about the room.  
She gasps at the feel of his warm essence within her,the very life of him fills her,warming her  
insides as she releases again against him.  
  
He pants against her,and wraps his wings around their heated bodies,holding her close to him,  
still within her warm body.  
"Van,I love you so much ..."Hitomi whispers to her King,before he kisses her.  
  
They soon fall asleep in each others arms,with his wings around them like a blanket.  
  
  
  
~~~ Epilogue ~~~  
  
A few months after they were married,and they are still very much in love,  
the King and Queen of Fanelia share a quiet moment in the castle garden.  
"Van ... I have some thing to tell you ..."Hitomi blushes,taking his hand.  
"What is it,my Queen?"He looks at her with concern.  
  
"Um ... I'm pregnant ... you're going to be a daddy."  
Van's eyes light up,"Really,Hitomi?"  
She nods and he lets out a cry of joy,taking her in his arms,and twirling her around a few times.  
"I'm gonna be a father!!!"  
  
Hitomi smiles at him,and kisses him lovingly.  
"How far are you,honey?"  
"About two months,Van."She replies,as he places his hand over her slightly  
rounded tummy.  
"I'm a daddy,and you a mommy ...oh,Hitomi ..."Van cries softly with joy.  
  
The kingdom of Fanelia will soon have an heir,but is everything still peaceful and safe?  
  
  
  
~~ Fin,for now ... ~~  
  
  
  
~Note from Angel_Wing;  
Here's the very requested honeymoon and Epilouge!  
Rated NC-17 for lemon scenes.^^;;;  
My first of this type,gomen if it is'nt like other authors works.  
Hope you enjoy it,and the Sequal will be out soon!  
Ja 'till then!  
Arigatou gozaimasu for all your support,I love you all!  
  
Love,  
~*Angel_Wing  
  
  
  
'Tenkuu no Escaflowne' is (R) Sunrise,Bandai and many others 


End file.
